


let’s go home

by madcities



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd year hinata shouyou, 2nd year kageyama tobio, Drabble, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, bubbly hinata, i love them, it's so cute, sleepy kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcities/pseuds/madcities
Summary: Kageyama has to study for a quiz, but he’s exhausted. Luckily Hinata is there to keep him awake.





	let’s go home

“Kageyama-kun,” Shouyou’s voice hisses, piercing through the other boy’s heavy snoring, and the sleeping beauty stirs, “Wake – hey, wake up.”

The tall boy shoots up in his spot on the floor, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and shoots the orange haired a death glare. Shouyou just laughs at him, a funny sight, even when Tobio picks up one of his notebooks that he used as a pillow and throws it against his face – or neck (he can’t focus when he’s sleepy).

“What?! You wanna go?” Shouyou squeaks defensively, hands balled up in front of his face and he holds the notebook that was just thrown at him in a tight grip. Tobio doesn’t react except for a muffled groan that rips out of his throat. So Shouyou continues to sing teasingly, into his ear, whilst he briefly glances around to make sure nobody’s witnessing this. “Wake up, Tiredyama-kun!”

“You! I’m not tired, dumbass.” Tobio argues, and Shouyou can hear the bones in his neck crack when he brings his head up. The latter stops laughing with one last sigh, grabbing his bag and putting it on the low table the team set up for studying specifically. Another troubled sigh betrays the confidence in Tobio’s words.

“You’re supposed to study,” Shouyou then reminds him, earning one more tired groan from the person next to him, “for the quiz tomorrow.”

“Shut up! I know that. And I was,” Tobio sneers, gripping the notebook that belongs to him out of Shouyou’s hands, “I was just taking a break. How about you study yourself, moron?”

“Don’t get so mad!” Shouyou whines, and he turns to find the other boy looking at him tiredly, and Shouyou just smiles gently at him, gently because Tobio really looks more tired than he initially expected. After all, Kageyama Tobio is the king of the court, tenacious and determined, and is rarely tired to the point of not even being able to hold the weight of his own head. And even though he always looks so very slightly tired at this hour and especially after an intensive training, this time it’s pretty bad.

“How is studying going for you, Tiredyama-kun?” Shouyou asks with a fond smile, and he positions his hands around Tobio’s head to steady him. Tobio instinctively leans into the touch.

“Stop calling me that! I already said I’m not tired.” He grumbles back before he takes his head out of Shouyou’s hands and opens his notebook, where he lets his head fall down again pretty quickly. His head feels so heavy, especially when relaxing into the pages of a damn notebook that is the main reason why everything inside it aches, and he can feel the room spinning when he closes his eyes.

“It’s going well, of course.” Tobio mumbles, feigning something that looks like optimism, but his face twists in disgust and pain. He has always hated studying, but now that the new captain Ennoshita and even passive Tsukishima are literally breathing down his neck, he has no choice but to work harder for his grades.

“Wha?! Are you going to faint or something?” Shouyou asks quickly, not so cheerful anymore.

Tobio shakes his head, “No. Just want to take a break.”

Shouyou leans down a little so he is in eye level with the other’s forehead, and it looks unusually pale (maybe because his hair isn’t covering it today). Good thing he found him here, because as Tobio dozes off again, he’s not that unlucky to spend the night in the changing room of the chilly gymnasium without having someone to wake him up, and at least he’s not alone.

“Welcome back, Frazzleyama-kun!” Shouyou greets when Tobio picks up his head again twenty minutes later, visibly proud of the new variation of the nickname he threw in. He says it with such energy that it hurts Tobio’s head enough for him to not notice said nickname.

Tobio studies him and sees that his position has changed. Shouyou is sitting straight, with opened notebooks and his jacket draped over his shoulders and his arm tucked around his bag. Shouyou didn’t think he would awake this quickly, and he didn’t want to wake him up, so he decided to study by himself and wait for Tobio to awake.

“Come on, let's go home. It’s getting late,” Shouyou decides, gathering his stuff and Tobio blinks sleepily. He rubs his eyes.

“No wait,” Tobio stops him before Shouyou can throw his jacket on, “I’m not tired! I can study a bit more. Twenty minutes!”

Shouyou pauses his movements, only realizing that the low sleepiness has filtered out of his voice and he sounds pretty serious now.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hit sloppy tosses tomorrow, you know?” 

“No way in hell that’s gonna happen, fucking dumbass!” 

And Shouyou just laughs, clapping him on the back and he stumbles as he moves away.

“Okay, Kageyama-kun. I’ll leave you alone then, so you can study harder. Here are the keys, make sure to lock up before you leave.” 

He smiles one more time, and he waves him goodbye, because he himself has sleep to catch and a mother to reassure he’s still alive, Tobio has to study and Shouyou knows he can’t really concentrate when he’s with him. His feet are starting to drag him away, and he’s really about to step out when Tobio blurts out,

“Wait.”

Shouyou probably shouldn’t feel as happy to hear that as he is, especially not after voluntarily leaving him alone to study because that’s just embarrassing, but he turns around nonetheless. And he waits.

“Hinata, can you…” He struggles, mouth ajar, and his eyes avert to the ground, running a hand down his neck with the other gripping his pencil tightly.

“Can’t you stay here?” Tobio lifts his head to look at him, “Uh. Here.” He taps the spot on the floor beside him, where Shouyou had just sat. 

For a second he thinks he doesn’t hear him, but it doesn’t take long before Shouyou is sitting next to him again, and his smile is blinding.

“Of course, Tiredya-”

“Shut up!”


End file.
